Forum:Wars
Comments neutral-I'm sorta of neutral.but I think it's a good idea Also why is rebels and insurgents listed as allies of china and MEC,I can understand insurgents but rebels Also should Russia be neutral as they did attack the SAS in that map(forgot) Just curious-Rika * satako - Nanohttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110212025946/haruhi/images/6/66/Sos-brigade.svg 05:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Russian Spetnaz did engage the SAS in Ghost Town, however their intention for being there was to prevent the SAS from gathering intel from the wrecks of the destroyed light mechanized company. Ok now it makes more sense.should we make one for ww2 if this idea is approved-Rika * satako - Nanohttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110212025946/haruhi/images/6/66/Sos-brigade.svg 06:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It's another in a long line of recent good ideas from you DEathgod65... - 16:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It almost makes Battlefield look like it has canonicity. ;) JPanzerj 16:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) That would mean we need a war name for Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (The Kazakh Conflict? War in Kazakhstan?), and BC1/2 (Russo-American War? Russian Global Domination?). I'm all for having a WW2 page as well. You and your awesome ideas, DEath... 18:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I could probably shoop a EU flag for 2142. I have the symbol, but I would just need the colors... 18:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Not the best, but decent for not having photoshoop... yet... 19:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I like it, it probably should be added to the EU page aswell. I guess the BF2:MC war would be The Kazakhstan Conflict or something like that, but I'm thinking of seperating the BC1 and BC2 global wars. because of the differences between the two. Russo-American War could be the name. '' unless noted otherwise): Soviet casualties at Berlin, Two American F4U Corsairs during the Battle of Iwo Jima (Battlefield 1943), Canadian forces cross Pegasus Bridge in Liberation of Caen, LCVPs beached at Omaha Beach, German forces assaulting Tobruk, Japanese aircraft aboard ''Shokaku'' prepare to attack Wake Island]] This is from SSD (he's sending me all his files he didn't get chance to upload) for a possible WWII page - 21:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :I may be mistaken, but I think the file second down on the right is from BF1943, not 1942. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::They are both set in WWII though... - 23:58, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I mean that the filename is "BF1942_WWII", which would infer that they are all from BF1942. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good point. I'll rename it. - 14:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hope you didn't mind me shooping out the rogue pixels on your EU image Eden. Nice work btw. =) JPanzerj 14:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) A template for the articles, still WIP. - \ in combat; Mortar shells hitting targets in Oasis; A Black Eagle tank being attacked by a AH-64 Apache; A M1A2 Abrams; A Russian BMD-3 overlooking a small town. Russian infantry in combat.]] taking off with the Scalar Weapon; United States Marine Corps HMMWVs on High Value Target; Bravo-2 looks on as a American Task Force arrives in Zero Dark Thirty; An-124s fly past Port Valdez; Bravo-2 advances towards a Russian-controlled town; Russian territory expands into the United States after the Russians invade Alaska.]] The Cold War, Vietnam War and Sino-American War now all have pages. I'm still thinking of seperating the BFBC and BFBC2 war. :And I think they should be the same. It may take place in two totally different areas (Caspian Sea area vs. South America), but the main characters are still the same. There are also subtle references of BC1 in BC2, but they are few and far between. Also, I found a flag we could use for the Legionnaires (edited it a bit from the original). 15:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :There's way too many differences and unexplained changes. The only similarities are the main characters, United States and Russia. The only real reference to BC1 was probably Redford's continued desire for retirement. Entire factions are removed from existance (Legionnaires, MEC, Serdaristan, 222nd Army Battalion gets no mention either) ::Fair enough, But then what do we call the two wars? 15:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe both conflicts could be called Russo-American War (Batttlefield: Bad Company) and Russo-American War (Batttlefield: Bad Company 2), with a dismbig page seperating the two. :::I guess that works. And the BC2 one should get the redirect for "Russo-American War", seeing as how its the most recent. Don't forget about the Kazakh Conflict though. 16:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I think this may lead to some major=maajor cleanups in the future. Zephalian 10:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I plan to use the Wars pages and the Military Units pages to clean up the factions pages like United States of America, which are very long and require clean-up. ::::Just thought of an interesting idea. Since BC1 and 2's wars are so different - and unless BC3 (if it ever comes to existence) connects the wars - we should call BC1's "First Russo-American War", and BC2's "Second Russo-American War". That way we won't need game-specific suffixes to the titles. 16:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great idea, Eden! - 18:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sure, but I might need some time to finish the wars pages, I have my examinations next week. Since this is all agreed and well on the way to being implemented, I'm archiving this thread - 20:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) }}